I Love You?
by Fiorie
Summary: Hiro is sick. He gets sweaty, his chest hurts and its all because of... Shuichi? Naive young love meets timid sexual exploration as our two Bad Luck boys find their feelings for each other during their Freshmen year in High School.HxS SxH
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don****'****t own Gravitation, and I don****'****t make a profit from this…at least not one that can be considered taxable by law….I am a gratitude whore^_^ Though I am only a precious few items away from owning every piece of Gravi merch available! If anything it****'****s cost me money to write this!**

_**Author**_**: Bakayasha (the one and only bitches! ^_~)**

_**Rating**_**: X, for some hot stuff now (and later) and language.**

_**Genre**_**: Romance/Fluff/Yaoi.**

_**Pairing**_**: SxH HxS**

_**Time Frame**_**: Freshman year of High school. (Where I come from that means grade 10...so about 15 years old or so, if you want to get technical.)**

_**Setting**_**: Classroom.**

_**Chapters**_**: eerrmm…One shot?**

_**Possibility of Continuation**_**: Somewhere between slight and good.**

_**Authors Comments**_**: This idea (and a few lines of dialogue) literally just hit me like five minutes ago, at about 1:30 in the morning, though the idea has been festering somewhere in my brain for a long time. There is just something beautiful to be said about naïve feelings of love between two best friends. I have personal experience along these lines so this story hits me rather close to home. Enjoy ^_~**

It was another beautiful spring afternoon in Tokyo, and as usual, the Tohoku High School grounds where covered with students, fresh from classes, enjoying the wonderful weather they had been missing.

However there were two freshmen students who were unlucky enough not to be outside on such a glorious day. One of these unfortunate students, Shuichi Shindo from Class B first year, was slumped half in and half out of an open third floor window, watching his fellow classmates have fun while he was stuck with classroom clean up. He twirled the feather duster in his hand idly through the light breeze as he pouted and glared at them.

"Man, why are we stuck up in here while the rest of those slackers get to go home? Huh Hiro?" Shuichi asked loudly as he turned his back on the freedom of the outside and returned his attention to the boring classroom. His best friend, Hiroshi Nakano, who was currently busy sweeping the floor, gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know you're bummed about missing such a nice afternoon," He replied quietly as he stopped sweeping briefly to re-tighten his pony tail of shoulder length brown hair, "But their not slackers. Don't forget that _you_ were the one who volunteered us to take over your "girlfriends" cleaning duties on top of your own this week."

Shuichi looked taken aback by the truth being thrust in his face.

He didn't like the way Hiro had exaggeratedly said "girlfriend" either. Tsubaki-chan and Shuichi had been going out for almost three weeks, ( a world record for our awkward young lad) so he had felt it was his boy-friendly duty to help out his girl in her time of need. Her family was going on a trip and she would be missing a week of school, so of course Shu had instantly volunteered to take over her classroom duties for her until she got back…He just forgot that his own scheduled duties were that week as well.

After all was said and done he and Hiro (Who had been guilted into helping) were stuck cleaning the classroom every day that week. Luckily today was Saturday and so classes had ended at one o'clock, but Shuichi and Hiro still had about forty five minutes worth of cleaning to do before they could finally leave. Shu was not making things go any faster by sulking about and complaining while Hiro did all the work either.

Shuichi let out a huge exaggerated sigh and grudgingly got to his feet to begin dusting off the book shelves at the side of the classroom.

Hiro stopped sweeping again and leaned against the broom as he watched his friend slouch around the far side of the room, dusting random things in a rather half assed manner.

It made something in his chest feel heavy and sad to see his best friend so downtrodden on such a beautiful day. He was tempted to just say "screw this" and take Shuichi outside to play Frisbee or something, but the sensible side of him took that thought and threw it out before Hiro even had a chance to do more than think about it. He sighed softly and started sweeping again, all the while his brain still trying desperately to decipher the ache in his chest.

Now that he thought about it, he had been feeling rather strange as of late. Perhaps he was coming down with something?

His chest would feel tight, he started to sweat for no apparent reason that he could detect but whenever he was around Shuichi he seemed to feel more at peace, despite his strange illness. As he reached for the dust pan, Hiro tried to think of a reason for his sporadic symptoms, but nothing came to mind. He wasn't eating less and hadn't changed his sleep patterns since entering high school, so that couldn't be what was wrong. As far as he knew his life hadn't really changed at all, so why the sudden sickness? He just couldn't think of anything and decided to ask Shuichi if maybe he knew what was wrong with him.

"Hey Shu?" Hiro called out as he dumped the dustpans contents into the trash bin, "Can I ask you something?"

Shuichi turned on his heel and plunked himself down onto a desktop so he could sneak a break and speak to his friend at the same time.

"You just did!" came his smart ass reply.

"Oh ha ha, very funny! But really I'm being serious man, can I ask you a question?"

Shuichi held up his hands in defeat as he laughed.

"Okay, I'll cut the comedy routine for now. What's on your mind?"

Hiro wasn't quite sure how to begin, so he just decided to tell Shu everything.

"Well, I think I might be sick or something, I mean I don't feel sick, but my body acts sick. I know that doesn't make any sense, but it's really starting to freak me out!"

"Hmm…Well what do you mean by your body acts sick, but you don't feel sick?"

Hiro was again unsure of what to say, because it was hard to understand it himself, let alone put the feeling into words so he could explain it to Shuichi.

"Well, I mean I feel strange, but not sick strange, just weird. And then my body gets all hot. I start to sweat, and I get this heavy sort of pulling feeling in my neck and chest. It's here for a while and then it just goes away all of a sudden. What's wrong with me man?"

Shuichi pretended to stroke an imaginary goatee on his chin as he thought.

"Well, taking all your symptoms into account, I would have to saaaaaay….that you're in love!"

Hiro's mouth opened in surprise and his eyes widened. Shuichi must be lying, he was sure he would know if he was in love or not. "What? No way! In love? That can't be what it does to you. And how would you know anyway?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"Aww poor Hiro. Don't you see, I have a girlfriend so of course I know what it feels like to be in love," He declared proudly, " Whenever I'm with Tsubaki-chan I get all nervous and sweaty and I feel really uncomfortable, the same as you. But once she leaves and I'm all alone I don't feel sick anymore. That's the only thing I can think of that could be making you feel that way. Face it, you're in love with someone."

Hiro couldn't really deny it anymore. All the symptoms Shu described seemed to match up fairly well with his own, but who was he in love with? The only person that was around 100% of the time when his love-sickness started to affect him was…

Hiro's mouth dropped and his shoulders tensed.

Shuichi took notice of his friends paled expression and knew that Hiro must have just realized who he was in love with.

"Oooh! Hiro's got a cruuush! So who is it lover boy? I bet it's that new girl in Class A, I've seen you looking at her before in the cafet…."

Shuichi continued on speaking and listing people when Hiro muttered, "It's…you…"

"…short haired one in gym class, or maybe it's that weird girl with the nose ring that reads those really gory manga in the hall? I hope it's not her…."

"It's you," Hiro said a little louder this time, but Shuichi still didn't hear him and just continued rambling.

"I said it's you okay!" Hiro finally yelled, fists clenched at his sides. Shu shut his mouth immediately and stared.

The air was suddenly very thick around the two of them, like someone had filled the room with invisible peanut butter.

Hiro started to feel sick again and sank down to the floor next to the wall, one arm propping his head up on a raised knee. He yanked his elastic out and let his long brown locks cascade down to hide his face behind a curtain of hair.

"I can't think of anybody else it could be," He explained quietly. "I don't get sick unless your in the room with me…I just never knew it was you specifically that was causing it before. But just a little while ago I was looking at you and I felt the same way, like… my chest -_my heart- _was going to burst."

Shuichi didn't know what to say. It wasn't everyday that his best friend confessed to being in love with him.

"So," Hiro continued, his face still turned away and hidden behind his long hair, "…I understand if you…don't want to hang out with me anymore, you know, now that I'm a homo… and everything…"

Shuichi was shocked from his confusion by these words.

At that moment he realized that he didn't care if Hiro was gay or not. He jumped off the desk and knelt down beside his best friend.

He had something to confess as well.

"Hiro, look at me," He said as he gently brushed the hair back from his friends face and bent around to look into his averted eyes, "Please look at me?"

With some reluctance, the brunette turned his gaze to meet that of his friends. What he saw was not hatred or disgust, but love and compassion.

Looking into Shu's smiling, accepting face, Hiro suddenly felt a little better, like some of the pressure had been let out of his chest.

He smiled back at his friend and Shuichi's hand came across to rest on his cheek.

"I don't hate you Hiro. I …I'm pretty sure that I love you too, the way you love me, and I will never stop being your friend, no matter what."

The long haired young man began opening his mouth to say something, but Shuichi suddenly just leaned in a gave him a quick awkwardly placed kiss on the upper corner of his mouth.

"Sorry! Sorry Hiro!" Shuichi stammered as he bowed his head in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to do that without asking, but you were going to say something and I was going to lose my nerve! I know I shoul-"

Hiro stopped Shuichi's mouth from running away by placing a finger on his lips. He was stunned at first by Shuichi's expression of feelings and then that awkward kiss, but as the boy kept rambling on about how sorry he was, the brunette felt he needed to reassure him that they were both appreciated.

"It's okay Shuichi. You don't have to apologize…I liked it."

Hiro whispered softly, as he watched to see what his friends reaction would be. If it had just been a quick pity kiss then Shu wouldn't have looked as happy as he did.

"Y-you did? I, well that's good I guess. I've never, actually…kissed anybody before …so I wasn't sure how exactly to do it."

"You've never kissed anyone before? But you have a girlfriend haven't you two-"

"No," Shu said quickly, "We just sort of hold hands around school and send texts and e-mails to each other…I never really wanted to kiss her before and I didn't know how anyway so I just never did it."

"Oh, well…I've never kissed a girl either so I couldn't tell you how to do it…" Hiro hated to admit it, but since they were being open with each other he might as well be honest about his skill level.

Shuichi went deep in thought for a moment.

"Want to… try it out again?" He asked timidly, "The kissing I mean. I wasn't very good at my first try, but if you try too I'm sure we could make it work the way it's supposed to…well except that neither one of us is a girl."

"Does… that matter to you?" Hiro asked hesitantly, uncertainty gripping his body once more as his eyes switched to looking sad and wounded.

Shuichi realized what he had said and quickly waved his hands to cancel it out. "No no no! I like you as a guy Hiro, it's just that all I've ever seen are guys kissing girls, and I'm pretty sure I know how _that _works. But I've never seen two guys kiss before so I'm not sure if it's done the same way."

Hiro relaxed immediately after hearing this and took hold of Shuichi's waving hands to still them.

"Ah, sorry Hiro I- I'm just so nervous about-"

"Then stop talking and let _me _try kissing _you _then. Would that be better?"

Shu nodded his head quickly and just sat their waiting patiently, unsure of what to do.

Hiro slowly started to lean in, but before their lips could meet Shu started talking again.

"Hey wait!"

"What? Did I hurt you or something?" He immediately dropped Shuichi's hands and held his own up and away form the smaller boys body, still not sure what he had done.

"No no! I just thought of something! Who leans sideways?"

Hiro was now very confused. At least he hadn't hurt Shu, that was the main thing. "What? Sideways?"

"Yah, you know sideways! Like on movies the girl always turns her head sideways when the guy kisses her. I think we need to do that to make it work! But since neither of us is a girl who leans sideways?"

"Oooh…right I never thought of that, but …that's a French kiss. Do you want to try doing that? Because I'm sure you only need to do the head tilting thing when you French kiss."

"Oh, French kissing, I forgot. Uh, well wouldn't that mean you have to put your tongue… in my mouth…or something?"

"Yah," Hiro said with a smile. He then quickly said, "but if you don't want to we can just do regular kissing if that's to weird."

Shuichi had a strange look on his face, like he didn't know how to feel about having another guys tongue in his mouth, but he didn't take long to answer.

"No it's not gross! Well, it might feel weird, but it's the way everyone kisses right? So I think we should do that."

Hiro was actually relieved, because now that he knew who he loved, he really wanted to try that out.

"I totally agree, and since I'm the one kissing you, then shouldn't you go sideways?"

Shuichi looked up at the ceiling as if he was replaying every kissing scene from every movie he'd ever watched to find the right answer to their problem.

"I guess that makes sense. So I'll go sideways uh…to the right! And, and you just come at me straight then…okay?"

Hiro smiled and for a brief moment, wondered how many girl movies Shuichi had stored up in his brain, before saying, "Sounds like a plan."

"Right…so uh I guess this is it then. I'll just….wait hold on one sec you're to tall."

Shu scooted a little more to the right so that he was actually kneeling between Hiro's legs and looking at him straight on instead of up at him. Their mouths were more equal this way.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was more work then he thought it would be. He wondered why people did it so much if it was so much of a hassle to get right.

"Okay ready!" Shuichi said smiling, "Kiss away!"

Hiro smiled softly and decided that, rather than going blind, he was going to try imitating a kiss he had seen on TV the other night, so that he wouldn't screw it up. He just had to replace the girl with Shuichi, he was doing all the girl parts anyway so it should be no problem.

The long haired boy reached a slightly shaking hand out as he leaned in and stroked it along Shuichi's jaw from his ear to his chin, drawing his face closer to his own. Shu sighed quietly, closing his eyes at Hiro's soft touch and feather light use of control. Something inside Hiro's lower body tightened at that small innocent noise and it made his pulse quicken.

The moment of drawing their mouths together seemed to last forever and there was a tense moment when Hiro wasn't sure if Shu would remember to turn his head like he was supposed to, but just like clock work when their lips were almost touching Shuichi simply tilted his chin to the right and parted his lips.

The moment their mouths joined fireworks went off inside Hiro's brain and in other parts of his body. He most definitely did love Shuichi and now he was sure that Shu loved him back.

But, Shuichi wasn't going to make the first move, so Hiro had to be the one to slip his tongue out and into the other boys mouth. Shu made a sound low in his throat the moment his friends tongue touched his own. His arms moved up instinctually around Hiro's neck, his fingers playing gently with the collar of his uniform and winding themselves into his hair to massage the soft juncture where head met neck.

It was Hiro's turn to make noises now, and as Shu's hands did wonderful things to his hair and neck, he tilted his head more to the left to allow his friends tongue more room to move into his own mouth. The feeling was something too pleasurable and intimate to describe, so slippery and moist, and they were both quickly running out of breath.

After an intense thirty five seconds of bliss they both suddenly broke apart gasping. Neither of them remembered to breathe.

They both just looked at each other smiling as they caught their breath.

Hiro was the first one to speak.

"So? How was I? Am I am good kisser?"

Shuichi barely nodded, but Hiro didn't even have enough time to react or feel sad because Shu was suddenly latched back around his neck, tongue forcing his way into the brunette's mouth.

Hiro had loved being in control of the last kiss, and it had done mad things to his groin, but Shuichi was hyper and when he got excited he tended to go a little crazy. This was no exception. Hiro was forced back into the wall and Shuichi shot forward to place his knees on either side of the long haired boys slender hips, rubbing his lower half along Hiro's the whole way there.

Both boys were moaning low with excitement and Hiro's groin was begging for Shu to stop or for release and so despite their previous shyness and inexperience, he did what came natural and ground his hips up into Shuichi.

Shuichi ground right back down, spreading his legs slightly as he ran a hand up under Hiro's open uniform jacket and white cotton shirt to feel his chest..

The older boy was just managing to keep up with Shu's fast paced kissing, when suddenly he slowed and then stopped completely. Shuichi leaned back off his knees, removing his hand from Under Hiro's shirt to sit down on the brunettes thighs. His head rested heavily on the boys chest while one hand went up around his neck.

Hiro reached both arms around his best friend and pulled him close into a warm hug.

Shuichi spooned himself to Hiro's lap and chest as best he could, wrapping his arms around the older boys back to embrace him fully.

"Sorry I stopped. I got dizzy," Shu apologized breathlessly, "…Sorry I got carried away,…I'm…so sleepy…now…"

Hiro was starting to feel rather drowsy as well and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep, with Shu snoozing on top of him, wrapped tightly around his body like a little monkey. A little monkey with a hard on, and a talent for handing out tongue fuckings, but a monkey all the same.

_**Authors Closing Comments**_**: **

**Well it is now six a.m. in the morning and I am exhausted! Whew! What did you think of that one? Having finished it, I can definitely see this stemming into another chapter, possibly two. But I don****'****t have the stamina to develop a new character plot right at the moment, I have way to many things to finish before I jump to deep into another story line, especially one where I have to go back in time and make almost everything up and change the future and shit…So don****'****t expect this to grow into it****'****s own multi chapter fic anytime soon. It****'****s probably safe to say you could start getting your hopes up around Christmas time….or Hanukah time I guess would work to. Maybe New Years, something like that. It all depends on when I finish my current ongoing serial pieces. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1 After their first fateful classroom encounter, our two young men, Shuichi and Hiro, soon found themselves (and resultantly their mouths) inexplicably intertwined at every possible opportunity.

Opportunities such as, but not limited to:

After school cleaning jobs that they so generously volunteered to take off the hands of their classmates and During time spent alone in one another's rooms (usually Shuichi's, as his parents went out the most).

Eventually the boys started meeting up on the school roof top at lunch time, their mouths practicing their new found sport quite vigorously between bites of Shuichi's standard box lunch with strawberry Pocky (which was usually shared between them) and Hiro pandering to his budding cigarette addiction. Why you ask? Either they grew bored with their usual make out locations, they simply got braver, or they grew so infatuated with one another that they couldn't even go one school day without their mouths meeting up, it's really hard to say for sure. What we do know for sure, is that it was one such roof top soiree that provided the stepping stone for the next big leap in their relationship.

Hiro sat waiting in their (now) usual, secret, meeting place on the school roof. It was a partially covered, sunny nook nestled between a trio of air conditioning ducts, a covered stair well and the concrete and chain link fence that surrounded the roof's perimeter. They were only exposed on one side, the side that faced the south wall of the school, which led out of the nook and onto the open expanse of the rest of the roof. It was the best place they could find to be alone, which as they had discovered was no easy task given the population of their school. True, they took their chances with the one open side, but they also counted their blessings that the other three were pretty much closed off and that hardly anyone climbed the six flights of stairs to get to the roof.

Hiro took a drag off his second cigarette and looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd sat down. Only three minutes passed twelve.

Shuichi had been late before, hell so had Hiro, but today was different. Today something had Hiro a little more anxious for Shuichi to get there. Today, Hiro had a surprise.

Five agonizing minutes later, when Shuichi finally did show up, Hiro was both overjoyed and nauseas. He wasn't sure how Shuichi would react to his "news" and it had him a little twisted up.

Shuichi set down his bag and parked himself beside Hiro on the old blanket they'd laid out. They quickly found out that concrete wasn't the softest surface to sit on and thus the blanket was abruptly installed. It wasn't much, but it helped. The young musician planted a big kiss on Hiro's cheek and sighed.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei had me run the microscopes and stuff back to the supply closet all the way down on the first floor," He explained animatedly, "I think he made me do it because he hates my hair. He's such a fascist asshole."

Hiro glanced up at his friend's head. The hair was messy, air dried and just past bottom-of-the-ear length, but most noticeably, it was also a bright neon pink. He rather liked it, but the faculty at the school had had nothing but complaining to do about it ever since Shuichi had had it done. Because he had to go from black to bleach blond to platinum and then finally to pink, it had cost him nearly his entire months paycheck and taken eight hours at the salon, but he was happy to have it, so who were the teachers to judge him?

His parent's had gone into conniptions when they first saw it too, but at least their love for their son overrode their need to keep him proper and "normal" like their neighbors stuck up, cello playing android-kids. The teachers had no such parental connections and most of them made it clear how they felt about it. Their science teacher was one of the nay-sayers, hence Shuichi's trip from the fourth to the first floor with a gigantic box of microscopes and preserved frog parts.

Hiro reached over and ran his cigarette free hand through the back of Shuichi's hair. He closed his eyes as he savored the cool, slightly rough texture between his fingers as it blew in the late spring breeze. He took a drag on his cigarette as Shuichi sighed and laid down, head resting on Hiro's lap.

"I say fuck them Shuichi," was Hiro's reply. "If they don't like it, and can't appreciate that you are trying to be unique, that you're an artist, then fuck them!"

"Yeah…I guess so," Shu said quietly as he wondered where this angry version of Hiro was coming from. Something told him that his friend wasn't this upset over the teachers giving him a hard time about his hair.

"Listen, is something bothering you? You seem…tense."

Hiro knew this was coming. It wasn't like him to get worked up so quickly, and in truth it wasn't just Shu's teacher trouble that was responsible.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, I didn't mean to get angry about it, but I've got something I want to talk to you about and it's got me a little…" He gestured nondescriptly through the air, sighing as he looked for the right word.

"Edgy?" Shuichi offered helpfully.

"Yeah edgy, exactly."

Shuichi sat up so he could talk to Hiro face to face. "What did you want to talk to me about that's got you so worked up? You know you can tell me anything, we've pretty much already established that." He laughed as he opened his hands outwards in a "look at where we are and what we're doing" kind of way.

Hiro felt like an idiot. He knew that Shuichi would be just as happy as he was that this sort of opportunity had presented itself, but there was always that tiny part of his mind that told him that it was too soon in their…whatever it was that they had together, to bring it up…

He decided to just let it out.

"You're right Shuichi. So, the big news is, my parents are going down to Okinawa to see my Grandmother tomorrow and they won't be back until next Thursday night. Yuji is using the time to skip out on classes and visit his online girlfriend in Kyoto… so I'll be home all alone."

Hiro looked up to see if there was any discernable thoughts displaying on Shuichi's face, but he found it surprisingly blank. Happy, but blank.

He bravely continued onwards.

"So, I was thinking that… you could come stay with me and um…we could, you know, be alone together and…"

Shuichi smiled and interjected.

"When you say alone together, do you mean…_together _together?"

Hiro gulped and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. "Y-yeah…I kind of meant…_together _together."

"So basically, you're saying that…you want to have …sex?"

Hiro looked back up at Shuichi, though he didn't remember turning away.

"Well…Yeah." He replied sheepishly. "But only if you're cool with that!" He blurted out quickly. "I mean I know you're a virgin and everything, but so am I and I mean I'm not totally inept or anything…and I'm sure you're not either, it could be so good! I know if we both try we could-"

Shuichi felt he owed it to Hiro to stop him from babbling and making a complete idiot of himself . He reached down and brought one of his friends hands up to his mouth.

Hiro froze as he stared, transfixed, at Shuichi's face and his own hand being brought there.

The pink haired boy placed a kiss on the palm of Hiro's hand before grasping it gently in both of his own, running the sensitive finger tips gently, back and forth, over his slightly open mouth.

Hiro couldn't move, he couldn't think and he couldn't speak yet a low shuddering sound managed to escape him as Shuichi slowly sucked the middle finger of his right hand inside his mouth, his pink tongue slowly circling around it as if it were covered in something sticky and sweet. Shu's eyes where half lidded and daring, but he never looked away, he kept them locked onto Hiro's.

Shu removed the finger, continuing to apply gentle suction until it slid all the way out, making a little wet sucking sound. A sound which made things low in both of their young bodies tighten up and send shivers down Hiro's spine.

Shuichi used the now free hand to pull Hiro closer to him, all the while maintaining eye contact, until the older of the pairs mouth was within kissing distance of his own. He brought Hiro tantalizingly close, hovered over his mouth and made him lunge out slightly with his lips for a kiss, yet he denied him that kiss by pulling him still further. When the pink haired boys mouth was right next to Hiro's ear, he whispered.

"Thanks for the offer. But no."

"What?"

Hiro snapped out of his love sick stupor and the look on his face paired with the chubby in his pants must have been priceless because Shuichi burst out laughing the second he saw it.

"I'm only kidding! I'm sorry I just couldn't resist! Of course I want to sex you up Hiro!" He laughed hysterically, holding his sides.

Hiro frowned and tried his best to look hurt, but he couldn't avoid the laughter for long and soon he was giggling as well.

They laughed themselves out of breath and when they stopped to catch it they caught each others eyes. Suddenly everything stopped being funny and the reality of what they had just decided to do hit them.

Because what if it changed their friendship into something they didn't want?

What would this mean?

What where they to each other?

Would they be friends with benefits or …would they be lovers?

There were some things that sexual education just didn't quite cover.

Just as Hiro was about to say something, the lunch bell rang and broke their awkward little moment.

Shu was the first to look back and smile.

"This won't change things will it?"

Hiro was thinking the same thing and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Well I'd like to say of course it won't, but I've never been in this sort of situation before. So let's just say we won't let it change things, and if they do have to change, that they change for the better."

Shuichi seemed happy with Hiro's little speech. He leaned in and gave Hiro the kiss he'd been denied moments earlier. He tried to put as much feeling into it as he could so Hiro would know just how much he cared.

"I love you Hiro. I know now that I really, truly do. And I know for certain now that you love me just as much, because if we didn't love each other we wouldn't be worrying about it." He smiled and stood up, shouldering his bag and waiting to help Hiro up.

Hiro took Shu's hand and stood up as well, brushing off his pants.

The two of them just stared at each other for a while, a mutual feeling of trust growing between them, before the red head pulled them together. Shuichi slid his arms around Hiro's back, one hand sliding up into his hair the other sliding down to cup his ass. He sighed as he closed his eyes and willed his heart to stop beating so fast.

"You know I love you Shuichi. And I'm so glad to hear you say you love me too. I know that this…that being with me isn't going to be easy, but at least we'll have each other when things get tough right?"

Shuichi smiled into Hiro's chest and laughed. "You bet your cute little ass!" He quipped loudly as he gave Hiro's butt a squeeze and pulled out of their hug. Hiro cried out and then laughed as Shuichi headed for the stair way. Just before he headed down he turned around and called, "I'll be over around eight! Make me some dinner and don't forget to doll yourself up all nice a pretty!"

"Hey I didn't say anything about making you dinner, Stupid!" Hiro yelled sarcastically.

"Well," Shu declared proudly, "I might not be the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, but I'm certainly not easy!"

Then he ducked down the stair well and disappeared.

Hiro laughed and shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked out loud as he tied back his hair, and put his cigarettes into his bag.

For some strange reason he was hoping he might get an answer, but Shuichi was already gone. So smiling like any man who just found out he was going to get laid later that night, he dashed off down the stairs to his English class, happier then he'd been in his entire life and hoping he hadn't just screwed it all up.

**AN: **Okay so this fic made a late come back, though I was really only like six months past my original continuation date. Blessings for small miracles eh? Anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know that, yes this fic will be continued, hopefully finished right away, and yes most of my other fics will be updated. As many of you know my parents are going through a divorce and I am currently trying to graduate from two very work heavy grade 12 courses, work and deal with a bunch of emotional shit at home, so my stories have taken a back burner to the rest of my RL stuff. This is a hobby after all, not my job (which I've decided is going to be dog groomer/doggie day care owner) and so things will be sort of sporadic until I move out and everything settles down. Just be patient and have faith!

**For Reviewers:**

**Tueske: **I'm glad you liked the first chapter of this. I'm glad you reviewed. And yes it was a bit downplayed from what you are used to seeing me write, but that's all part of the effect; the suspense of waiting for that steamy, hot little moment you want to see! So just keep reading and reviewing, I'll get there soon I promise! ^_~

**Chocho: **I'm very glad you liked it and I'm very glad you decided to tell me! Most people don't review one shots, and though this technically isn't a one shot anymore, It's still nice that you reviewed when it was. I agree Shuichi and Hiro act far to close to be your run of the mill male best friends. There is that…something, that you can't see hanging around between them that really inspired me to write this fic. I mean Hiro jokes that he's in love with Shuichi all the time, just enough to make us wonder.

**For Gurabite Reviewers:**

**Silvea:**

Really? The most adorable one ever? Aww shucks *blushes* That's so nice of you to say, though I am almost certain there are cuter ones out there somewhere. You know I agree with you, I generally am not a huge HiroxShu fan, myself being a die hard YukixShu misogynist. The other characters are pretty disposable when it comes to pairings that I like to read and write, just as long as the main pair, Yuki and Shu-chan are not broken up. _But_ since this story is happening before Shu met Yuki, I find that it's alright by my standards. I mean you can't be blamed for your first love right? Eventually I want the end of this to run straight into where the original story line picks up, or close to there, so it doesn't turn into an AU.

**Pinkrose:**

See the above review for my opinions on the HiroxShu pairing. I'm glad you liked the story! And I hope you're glad that I'm continuing it.^_^

**Dax:**

A Dax, yet another review from you, you are such a sweety! You're one of my top reviewers so it's nice to see you even review the one shots. I hope the remainder of this fic is up to your expectations and you enjoy them!

**EIRI-CHICK: **

Lovey you are the best critic a girl could ask for. You know how special you are to me and you know just what to say to stroke my ego just before you give it a slap with a leather glove! I appreciate you taking the time to review all my stuff and I'm so glad you thought this was, and I quote, "such a sweet, hot and sexy little story!" end quote. ^_^ Thanks!

**VioletEyes:**

Thanks, sweet and hot seem to be the general concencus, but girl if you haven't read any of my stuff before, you haven't seen anything yet! This should get a whole lot hotter and whole lot sweeter by the time I'm done!


	3. Chapter 3

-1 On his way home from School that afternoon, Shuichi found himself rather deep in thought. A pair of young kids raced passed him laughing, their square, red leather backpacks bouncing up and down in alternating unison, their yellow hats flying behind them, held on only by their white draw strings.

"That reminds me of us when we where that age," he thought nostalgically.

The nature of their friendship had changed, but not very much else had.

He still remembered the first time he and Hiro had met.

It had been inside the slide at the play park in the center of their neighborhood when they were four years old. It was rusty and neglected now, but back then it had been newly built, freshly painted and shining like the most beautiful thing their young eyes had ever seen. Little Shuichi, feeling intimidated by all the other kids and the big open space of the park, had ducked into the bright green tunnel slide at the edge of the playground. To his astonishment he found it was already occupied by a quiet looking boy who appeared to be about his age. "Hello. My name is Hiroshi." the boy had said softly. Shuichi curled up next to the new boy he'd met, and replied with his own name. "My name is Shuichi. Why are you hiding in here?"

The rest, as they say, is history.

After that, he and Hiro were as inseparable as the legs on a new pair of jeans. There wasn't a thing that they wouldn't do together and that hadn't really changed, even though they were a lot older now. They still hung out all the time and didn't really have many friends besides each other. They even had their own techno rock band (though it was still nameless) and they practiced together almost every night.

That was Shuichi's dream, to be a singer like his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, and a legendary keyboardist like Tohma Seguchi. Together, with Noriko Ukai, they formed Nittle Grasper, the greatest band in Japan, and Shuichi's all time favorite obsession.

If he had to pick just one of his idols to say was his favorite, he wouldn't be able to do it. While Sakuma-san was someone he modeled himself after in terms of his singing abilities and his presence on stage, Tohma Seguchi was who he really wanted to be most like career and talent wise. People often told him that he looked a bit like Ryuichi Sakuma, though he didn't really think so. He wanted to believe them sometimes, but he knew nobody could look like Ryuichi, because the man was a god! And gods don't have look-a-likes.

While his mind wandered down memory lane his feet wandered home, and he soon found himself walking through his front door.

"Hi dear, how was your day?" His mother called from the kitchen.

It was a typical mom greeting, that both he and his younger sister Maiko got daily. It was conveniently non-descript and Unisex, because she didn't know which of them it was until they answered, but it was welcome even so.

"Hi mom! My day was fine!" Shuichi called brightly as he shucked off his shoes, donned his slippers and headed upstairs to his room. In truth he'd had one of the best days of his life, though if he told his mother that she'd want details. Details he didn't want to give her just yet. He wasn't sure he'd ever tell her.

After locking the bedroom door he flopped face down onto his bed, arms wrapped around his Nittle Grasper pillow. His head was all of a sudden swimming with unanswered questions and thoughts once again.

Was this just a phase he and Hiro were going through? Was it merely an influx of hormones that neither of them could control, which caused them to be attracted to each other?  
>In the beginning he had thought so, but as time went on he realized that this was something else entirely. He longed to be with Hiro all the time, whenever his friend's lovely auburn head was out of sight. Shuichi even had dreams about Hiro occasionally and, truthfully, some of them weren't exactly PG.<p>

He didn't know who or what he was anymore. Do these feelings come over every guy before he grows up and falls in love with a woman? Or did this only happen to some guys? He knew enough to know that being gay was looked down upon, but he had a girlfriend so didn't that keep him safe from ridicule? It wasn't like he and Hiro were dating. Were they?

Shu groaned in frustration and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Questions like this, sex ed should have answered. They never taught kids the things they really needed, and wanted, to know. All it was, was just a bunch of medical charts, gibberish, junk about using condoms and how you catch STDs and AIDS. It seemed like the teachers were just trying to scare them into not having sex, not to educate them about sex and their sexuality. Who knew? Maybe they didn't know the answers either…

Condoms and Sex were also things that had been bothering Shuichi since his conversation with Hiro on the roof. He'd gone and told Hiro that he wanted, and was indeed going, to sleep with him, but all he really knew about sex between two guys was that someone was called "the top" and someone was called "the bottom". Even he was smart enough to figure out what that meant, he could put two and two together.

He just didn't know why any guy would want to have some other guy's dick up his ass. It just seemed kind of unnatural. Could it really feel as good as the porno's made it look?

Perhaps he could tell Hiro he didn't want to be on the bottom, but frankly that would be a lie, because he really was curious about what it felt like. It was just embarrassing to say it out loud. Even thinking the words "cock" and "ass" in the same thought made him blush profusely.

Maybe he'd get over to Hiro's and find that Hiro only wanted to be on top, then what would he do?

He sighed anxiously as he looked at the clock, and wondered if Hiro was thinking the same things as he was. Shuichi really hoped he had the answers he was looking for by the time eight rolled around.

The evening seemed to pass by in slow motion for Hiro. He was overjoyed to come home and find that his parents had decided to leave a day early, but after that the hours seemed to drag by while he waited for Shuichi to arrive. He and Yuji had played some video games and ate pizza that their parents had left them money for, but none of it had been able to take his mind off what was supposed to happen later that night. He was nervous because the only real knowledge he had of gay sex came from watching the bisexual American porno he had found under Yuji's bed a year previous. Needless to say it hadn't been very informative, since it was all in English.

The sex had turned him on while he was studying the tape and trying hard to translate what they where saying, but he still wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. He didn't know if he was completely gay, bisexual or if Shuichi was just special. It was something he didn't think he'd ever figure out.

Finally, eight o'clock rolled around and Shu and his overnight bag were right on time.

They greeted each other informally and without much physical contact, since Yuji was still home, but the sexual tension was there regardless. Every casual brush was intended, as invisible sparks lept between them.

Shuichi said hello to Yuji and the two of them headed upstairs to Hiro's Bedroom.

"Are your parents in their room?" Shu asked once they were safely locked away in Hiro's attic bedroom. "No, they decided to leave early and beat the weekend travelers and crowds on the trains. They're long gone."

He said this happily, the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear, yet still trembled in the corners.

"That's cool." Shu murmured as he pulled his left knee up to his chest and hugged it. "So I guess Yuji is the only person we've got to tip toe around tonight then?"

"Yes, but not for long. He said he was going out tonight to party with some of his friends, so he won't be back until tomorrow when he comes to pick up his bag and train ticket."

"Oh."

Shuichi was silently hoping that Yuji had decided not to go visit his girlfriend, and that his being around would prevent them from doing anything…depraved.

Hiro could tell Shuichi was uncomfortable. He slid closer to him on the floor and put his arm around him reassuringly. Shu jumped a little and he apologized. He wasn't sure what to expect, or what was expected of him.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I'm just a little tense right now. I don't know how to do any of this and I think we-"

Hiro cut him off.

"Shuichi, you know you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with right?" He rubbed Shu's shoulder supportively.

"Yeah I know, It's just I don't know what I'm uncomfortable with. I mean maybe all of these feelings are normal and I'm overreacting." He put his head in his hand.

"This would be so much easier if you hadn't asked me first, and we'd just gotten drunk and ended up naked in the same bed when we woke up the next morning."

Hiro was surprised to hear him say that. He had no idea that that was something Shuichi would have been cool with.

"Well," he started slowly, "I guess it might have been easier, but then we wouldn't have remembered any of it…or at least not very well."

Shuichi turned and looked at him.

"I've always wanted my first time to be a really memorable moment, with someone I love. Well, I really love you and, in good conscience, I just couldn't get you drunk and take advantage of you like that. It's not the way I am. I want things to happen right."

Shuichi was touched by Hiro's assertion. He had always dreamed of the same thing more or less and it was nice to know that they shared the same aspiration when it came to sex. However, alcohol would make things a little easier on both of them, even if it was only one drink.

"What if I want you to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" He asked slyly, eyes lidded yet serious.

Hiro didn't know how to answer that. He was kind of surprised to hear Shuichi being so bold, but maybe there was a reason.

"Why would you want that?" He asked warily.

"Because…Oh hell I don't know! I guess despite being nervous and inexperienced I really want this to happen. I mean who better to have sex with for the first time then your best friend? I just think that, if we have a drink or two, i-it might help things along."

The florescent haired musician had a valid point, and Hiro did have half a bottle of vodka left from the last party he and Shuichi had gone too…

"Fine. I guess your convoluted logic has slain my steely resolve. Is Vodka and coke okay?"

Shuichi smiled. "Yep. I'm glad you can see things my way."

Hiro shoved Shu's shoulder playfully as they got up, knocking the smaller boy back down onto the futon.

"Hey! You-!" Shuichi growled as he hopped up to chase a cackling Hiro down the stairs and into the dark kitchen. Yuji watched them run by with a confused look on his face, but he didn't say anything. He just sighed and turned back to the game show he was watching on TV.

"Stupid kids…"

When Hiro had nowhere else to run he turned around, just in time to have Shuichi run right into him and pin him to the counter, laughing. Shu grabbed the older boys hands and held them behind his back, though Hiro wasn't putting up much of a struggle.

"What's this? Pinned to the counter by little old me? Not so tough now are you huh…uh, tough guy?" Shu jeered quietly in a mocking tone.

"Oh no! Who ever will save me from, Shuichi, the big bad bully!" He squealed in a high pitched girly voice.

"Not me…" Yuji grumbled from the living room. His comment reminded them to be quieter.

"I suppose," he started as he began wriggling free, "I'll have to… save myself!"

The remainder of his declaration was said as he used his superior upper body strength to quickly turn the tables on Shuichi and flip him around so that he was now the one being pinned. It all happened very fast, and caused Shuichi to let out a startled gasp.

"What was that about me not being a tough guy?" Hiro asked wryly as he leaned closer to Shuichi, pinning his slender hips against the counter with his own.

"Oh, nothing!" Shuichi tittered secretively, his gaze wandering around the dark room, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Hiro.

"Really?" Hiro asked skeptically. "Because I could have sworn you said something about me not being tough, only a few seconds ago. I guess you're the one who isn't too tough now aren't you?"

Shuichi shook his head back and forth smiling mischievously. They'd played this game before.

"Oh, mocking me now huh?" Hiro jested lightly, in a fake macho sounding voice, "I guess you don't know what I do to people who mock me."

And with that he swooped in and began to kiss Shuichi vigorously.

His tongue traced and retraced the familiar landscape inside Shuichi's mouth, every now and then being obstructed by Shu's tongue doing the same thing inside his own.

Shuichi liked that he was being physically held down by Hiro while they kissed, his arm and hip movements restricted by Hiro's hands and body. It gave him the overwhelmingly pleasant feelings of both physical security and intimate closeness, and it also made him unbelievably horny to think he was helpless to stop any advances Hiro might decide to make upon him.

Hiro leaned back and smirked down at Shuichi, who's lips were kiss-swollen, and glistening in what little light was entering the room from the hallway. "Now how about we get those drinks and head back upstairs."

Shuichi took another deep breath and shook his head. He didn't really need the drink now, Hiro was intoxicating enough for him.

"I don't really feel like drinking now. You're all the intoxication I can handle."

Hiro's pride swelled, and he grinned foxily. "If you say so Shuichi. If you say so."

Shu grabbed his hands, twisted around so that Hiro was holding his crossed arms around Shu's miniscule waist, and began pulling him adamantly towards the hall. He was ready to do whatever it was that they where going to do tonight, but if they waited too long he was going to lose his temporary endorphin rush and his nerves would stall on him once again.

Yuji was just putting his shoes on as the two of them unexpectedly entered the hallway. He gave their irregular position and love struck expressions a peculiar look, his eye brow raised. He didn't say anything, just shook his head and opened the door.

As soon as the pair saw him they gasped, immediately dropped each other and moved apart.

"Please, don't stop the show on my account." He sniggered over his shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He closed the door and was gone.

Shuichi looked over at Hiro with a dazed expression.

"What just happened?" He asked blankly as he turned back to stare at the door Yuji had just closed.

"I think my brother just found out about us. More or less." Hiro answered in an equally bewildered voice.

"He's not going to tell anyone…is he?" Shu asked, suddenly gripped with fear that their secret might get out.

"I don't think so. He's pretty…out there, as far as sex goes, so If he told anyone about me, I'd have to tell people about him." Good, old fashion mutual extortion, at it's finest.

"Oh."

"So…You want to head back upstairs and pick up where we left off on the roof?"

Shuichi smiled and bounced up the first couple of steps, "I thought you'd never ask." He continued upward the turned again. "Coming?"

"Not yet I'm not!" Hiro grinned as he trotted up the stairs after Shu. He could tell that this was going to be a _very_ interesting experience.

**AN: **Quick update ne? I know I know, I'm just as surprised as you.

Now I was tempted to include the sex scene in this chapter, however, I decided that it was going to be a fairly lengthy, steamy, delicious, drooly…sorry, where was I?….Oh, uh a long scene and thus it deserves it's own chapter. Have no fear though, it will be up shortly after this one! ^_^

Also, on the spacing of the lines, I can't really control that. I paste it into the text box, post it, then update it to show the italics and other HTML edits, but the large gaps from the first chapter, for some reason or another, came from the website posting each line as it's own paragraph, and it was waaay to lengthy of a deletion process for me to fix. I might fix it later on but since it's not doing it now in the later chapters I think I'll leave it until I get some more time. And now, off to reading "Absolute Boyfriend" Vol.4! *ish addicted*

**For Reviewers:**

None! You parsimonious buggers! J/k

**For Gurabite Reviewers:**

**VioletEyes:  
><strong>Yup Yup an update, after such a long while… Glad that you stuck around, and I'm even surprised you remembered this even…

Wow! Thanks so much for reading all of those! Most of my one shots aren't always the best, (What If? I believe was my very first and it hasn't been updated since I wrote it like…4 years ago. Please forgive the ass-tasticness of it. ), but they are so much fun to write that even if the idea is half baked I have to write it regardless. I hope you liked them as much as you liked this! Oh, and consider it brought! ^_~ You just wait!

**Ldygizarme:**

First off, I want to say that I L-O-V-E-D Disappearing act! It was so one of the best Ryu/Tat, Tat/Ryu fics I've read in a long time! Thanks so much for that! And I also want to say I agree with you, you really don't see a lot of Hiro/Shu out there that goes past a one-shot. It's one of the many factors that went into this stories creation. It gestated for a long time before my fingers actually gave birth to it, (my hands were swollen like watermelons! I had to have a C-section! ^0^J/k) but I like it and I see others do too so I guess it's good I got this out!

To say this once, I am misogynistic and obsessed when it comes to Yuki/Shu stuff. They have to stay together, or else it's not really Gravitation. They can be with other people on the side, or hell even in a nice tasty three way, as long as romantically, they are still together.

I hate to see them broken up for any reason, (Though I do enjoy the occasional Shu/Ryu pairing) especially when the rebound asshole happens to be Tohma. I HATE Tohma/Shu stuff. The most impossible pair to ever have happen, considering Tohma fucking hates Shuichi right down to very his soul, and only puts up with his Eiri healing/stealing abilities because he makes him too much money to kick his ass to the curb… At least in my opinion anyway…

I really applaud those with balls enough to write the stuff, but it seems to damned unnatural, no matter how good the writer, to read it and enjoy it.

So to make a point to this madness, that's why I set this pre Gravi-cannon when they were in the budding years of High School…No drama! ^_~

**Eiri-Chick:**

Thanks hun, I feel bad for me too, trust me. Things already are getting better actually, me updating is proof of at least a _little_ healing. I couldn't get all horned up for like, 2 months, because I was so depressed and stuff. It might sound crude to say it, but it's good to be horny again. _Very _good. I feel like me again and it's great, because you don't know how much you miss being perverted_, _until you can't even bring yourself to be perverted.

Kids and even teachers can be cruel. Shuichi getting picked on by the teacher actually stemmed from a RL instance I had with my Grade Nine social teacher, who shall be hence forth named Mr. Dementor. (On account of he sucks every happy thought out of you the moment he walks into the class room.) We had some "Shuichi Pink" Hair dye left from when we (my little brother and I) cosplayed as Yuki and Shuichi earlier that year, and since I still had the tasteful Yuki hair cut and bleach job (I hate to admit it, but I look good blonde) and a convenient absence of parental guidance, I decided to dye my hair pink. _Well,_ Mr. Dementor saw me the next time I had class with him and he wouldn't stop giving me the stink eye the whole class. He's really uptight and mean, and he's had it out for me since day one…maybe because I skipped at least one day of school a week, and maybe because I gave him hell in gym class every other day…and Maybe it's because I proudly displayed my home-pierced nose to him even though I know he hates piercing of any kind…I just don't know where the hostility came from… Anywho, after an hour I was ready to punch him in that stinky eye of his, and just as the bell rang for lunch, he calls me up to his desk and tells me to take all the atlases back down to the library…I was so pissed since that box weighed like a fucking metric ton… I'd hate to see what kinds of looks he gave my _brother_ when he came back to school from Animethon with that pink head…*shudders* Ah the things we do for fandom…

p.s. I fixed the hair thing for Hiro. I decided on like redish auburn, so you might see auburn and you might see just red. Just imagine the lighting is different…I use both for variety…see AN for words on the spacing.


	4. Chapter 4

From the moment they stepped into the bedroom, they had a problem.  
>Shu's nerves started to get the best of him once he saw the bed, laying there so innocently on the floor with impeccably folded sheets and fluffed pillows. A bed that he had sat on, leaned against, looked at and slept on so artlessly over the years. Over the course of his friendship with Hiro, he never once harboured the idea that he would one day be laying on that exact bed under much more adult pretences.<br>It was amazing that something so boring and provincial could be flipped Jekyll and Hyde style, to instantly become an essential part in some of the most debauched immorality one could envision, simply by turning out the light.  
>It made everything Shuichi imagined he was capable of so much more real, yet so embarrassingly unattainable that it scared the courage right out of him. He started falling back to stall tactics.<p>

"So…should we turn the light off, uh, when-when we do this?" Shuichi asked stiffly, as Hiro started stepping closer and closer to him, herding him nearer and nearer to the bed.

"I think it should be off, but we can leave it on if you want." Hiro replied softly. The sex ed teachers had told them that if they couldn't have sex with the lights on then they weren't mature enough to be having sex at all, but what did it matter if they were mature enough?  
>It wasn't like one of them was going to end up pregnant because they weren't mature enough to leave the lights on and use condoms, like with other teenagers their age. Hiro was one step ahead on the rubber front anyway. He'd secretly borrowed some from Yuji and stashed them in his nightstand drawer. He had a tube of lubricant in there as well.<br>When he put them in there he really didn't think they'd need it, but he had it just in case.

Shuichi gulped. "Well, If you think we should turn them off then that's fine with me." He stepped aside, out of Hiro's path and hopped over to the light switch.  
>"Wait!" Hiro cried suddenly as Shu was reaching for the switch. "Don't turn it off just yet! I want to…to, uh…"<p>

"To what?" Shuichi asked enquiringly. He thought he had an idea, but wanted to let Hiro say it on his own.  
>"I want to…to see you…" The red head stammered, blushing profusely as he forced out the words.<br>What he'd said didn't quite make sense to Shuichi at first. "You _can_ see me I'm standing right…_Oh._" Shu's resulting blush matched Hiro's shade of red almost perfectly.  
>"Yeah…"<br>Shu smiled a little and averted his eyes sheepishly. "I want to see you too."  
>Hiro instantaneously felt like much less of a pervert.<p>

For a moment they just stood there, neither of them sure who should take the plunge and strip first.  
>At last Hiro volunteered and started to slowly take off his clothes. His T-shirt came off first and Shuichi was instantly mesmerized by his chest. It looked paler then his arms, smooth and firm. Not exceedingly muscular, but then Hiro wasn't the weight lifting, bulked up type. He was sexy, in a blue jeans, boy-next-door, plain white T-shirt, kind of way which was exactly why Shuichi liked him.<br>Just watching Hiro's dusky, reddish brown nipples slowly harden in the cold room made him blush a shade darker. He was beginning to feel aroused again and marvellously confidant.

The next thing to come off were Hiro's jeans and, much to Shuichi's amazement, his Nittle Grasper boxer shorts. He more or less pulled them both down at once, bending at the waist further then he had to, to try and keep himself covered for as long as possible. He was starting to get hard and he was feeling a little embarrassed to let Shuichi see it, but he straightened up anyway, eyes turned away. His arms fidgeted awkwardly at his sides because he didn't know what he was supposed to do with them, besides want to cover himself. It was instinct and had nothing to do with Shuichi being the one staring at him.

Shu had seen Hiro partially naked in the change rooms at school, and of course when they were little. On more then one occasion they had jumped into one too many mud puddles at the playground and been forced by Hiro's mother to bathe the moment they slogged through the door.  
>He had not, however, seen Hiro get naked just for him. Only for him.<br>It seemed strange to the aspiring musician that there would be so much of a difference, but the increasing pressure in his pants made it abundantly clear that there was one. Never before had he been so transfixed on another person, as he was on Hiro's body at that very moment. It was as if his eyes were dying of thirst and Hiro was a tall, cool, redheaded, glass of water. He couldn't stop drinking in the sight he was seeing. It took his breath away, but in a good context.

Shuichi's eyes burning over his body started to make Hiro a bit self-conscious and uneasy, because it felt strange to have someone else's eyes fixed so intently on his naked form. It wasn't that it was a guy, or that it was his best friend, It was just that it was another person. Up until that point, nobody had ever really looked at him, all of him, in a sexual way before.  
>Besides his family, nobody had ever really seen him completely naked at all, and even then the last time they'd seen him, he had been well under ten years old. Needless to say it was giving him some rather unique sensations.<p>

Hiro loudly cleared his throat and the spellbound expression was shaken from Shuichi's face. He hadn't realized he'd been staring so intensely.  
>"Sorry I was staring, I…well this is probably going to sound really gay, but…" He scoffed as he rolled his eyes and smiled, " just looking at you like this made me start to think. I realized that I've never noticed just how beautiful you are, Hiro, but not just your body, I mean all of you, everything about you." He made an encompassing motion with his hand that was vaguely circular. "Your personality, your smile, your sense of humor, the way you can always make me laugh! I can just be myself around you and you're happy with that. You're a beautiful person and I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize how lucky I am to have you in my life, now so more then ever."<p>

Most guys would hit you if you called them beautiful, but Hiroshi Nakano wasn't like most guys. To his knowledge most guys didn't get misty eyed when their best friend poured out their heart and soul trying to explain just how much they meant to them.

"Shuichi, I don't really know what to say... You, described exactly how I feel about you all the time, probably better then I ever could have myself. That was perfect. Thank you."

Shuichi smiled as he stepped closer. He started to pull his shirt over his head while he walked. He dropped the green t-shirt to the floor and stepped towards Hiro. Hiro stayed put.  
>Shuichi removed his jeans and underwear, kicking them aside. It really was impossible not to stare, because while this was the first time either of them had had someone else look at them in a sexual way, this was also the first time they had ever looked intimately at another's body. As well, it was the first time they'd ever really said I love you to another person and understood what it meant.<p>

Hiro shivered a bit, which he thought was quite strange since his skin had never felt hotter in his entire life.  
>Shuichi took one final step and they were almost nose to nose.<br>Hiro shifted his gaze upward, and smiled softly.  
>The pink haired boy blushed and gave Hiro a yearning, desirous look.<br>"I want to touch you so badly it hurts." He whispered quietly, his hands starting to brush up the sides of Hiro's thighs. The red head gasped sharply at Shu's feather light touches. Lightning coursed over his burning skin where Shuichi touched him, as tremors shivered up his body.  
>While he ran his finger tips and nails lazily up and down Hiro's back, Shu drew himself in closer to his friend, moulding their naked bodies together. His pink head rested in the crook of Hiro's neck as his eyes closed. Hiro brought his arms up to hold Shuichi tightly against his chest, his face rubbing tenderly against his friends. For one isolated moment, it felt as though the world had slowed to a stop. There was nothing else that mattered except for their hearts beating in unison, their lungs breathing in and out in time with one another. At that exact moment, they were one.<p>

Then, in an instant, that perfect world reached it's limit… and shattered. It broke into a million shimmering pieces and left them standing breathless and alone in their own separate bodies once again. Shuichi's breathing sped up as he became aware of Hiro's arousal pressed hard and firm against his own. He pressed back and was rewarded with a deep sigh from Hiro and a warm wave of pleasure that resonated down to his toes and up to his scalp, leaving him tingling and hypersensitive. He could feel the air current in the room as it gently swirled past them, the scratchy fibre of the carpet burned his feet, and the hair on Hiro's arms and legs felt rough and wonderful against his skin. 

The remainder of this chapter contains content that exceeds the maximum rating of this website. To continue reading this chapter, copy and paste the following link into your browsers and remove the [ ] . Reader discretion is advised.

fiction[.]gurabiteshiyon[.]net/story[.]php?no=2603&chapter=4


End file.
